


5 + 1 ft Death the Kid and Lord Death

by yuki_chicken



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: everyone else in mentioned in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: A mini 5 plus 1 thing for the family I'm obsessed with





	1. 5 times Kid was mad at his Father...

1.

As a toddler, Kid didn't understand why Daddy was gone before he woke up and not back by the time he went to bed.

The only person that ever came to visit him was his father's weapon, Death Scythe or Uncle Spirit. The red head loved to take care of his adorable godson during the day and his precious daughter during the night.

Don't get him wrong. He loved his godfather, like  _loved._

But there was sometimes where he wished that his father would come home to be with him. Like, for example, his birthday or holidays or even when his godfather had his days off from work when he was the loneliest.

Sadly, that is only but a dream meant to be only a dream.

"Stupid Papa. I hwate you"

2.

Just a wee bit past the age of 8, Kid sort of understood more about the fact that he couldn't see his dad everyday.

His dad was the Lord of Death and that made him the Prince of Death, his heir. He looked at his Uncle, who was having an argument with his wife on the phone. He hid around the corner and sat listening to his Uncle's words.

He had a brilliant idea. Maybe if he told his Uncle to spend more time with his daughter, then maybe Dad would come home to be with him.

He couldn't have felt anymore dumber. The plan didn't work and now he was even lonelier than ever. About a month after his plan, his Uncle and his wife got a divorce and she left Death City to travel. His daughter started to loathe her father.

Kid sighed. He wished that there wasn't any evil in the world. He wished that he wasn't the Prince of Death. He wished....for his Dad to come home. He looked down forlornly and blew out the candle on the tiny cupcake in front of him.

"Happy Birthday to me"

3.

Kid shoved his hands into his pocket and shuffled out of the room. He didn't bother to turn around to give a departing greeting to the two men.

As soon as he was out, Spirit turned to his boss and crossed his arms over his chest. The shadow sighed and lifted his hand to take the mask off. It never surprised Spirit to no end on how similar his godson and his best friend looked.

_'No matter how much times I see it. They look like mirror images of each other.'_

"So....."

Spirit cocked an eyebrow at his friend before shaking his head.

"I know you wanna say it Spirit, so you might as well say it"

Spirit sighed and scratched his head sheepishly before regaining his professional attitude and turning to his meister.

"I'm not saying this as your weapon. I'm saying this as a parent. You do know that the more you avoid him, the more strained this relationship will be right?"

4.

Kid huffed as he left the Death Room. Not only was he sent on a mission to find a magic tool, he also didn't know what the thing did or why it was needed.

Kid really was starting to wonder if the morals of the academy were justified. He still needed to find out what his father was planning.

If it was something bad, then he would need to act to save the academy and the world from his own father.

He clenched his fist tightly and hoped that it wouldn't have to come down to that. He looked down and sighed.

_'Please just stop lying to me for once'_

5.

Kid frowned. He was doing that a lot lately. After being asked to go and seek out another magic tool, he really wanted to bury himself somewhere far away.

He turned to leave the school without looking back. He needed to go home and change and grab his weapons.

_'Why does he need these tools?'_

Sometimes, Kid felt like the relationship between his father and himself were like a subordinate and boss. Their relationship far too strained for help. It went pass the point of even Maka and Spirit's relationship.

He sighed again. Honestly, if he didn't stop sighing then he was going to get wrinkles.

_'Stupid Father'_


	2. And the 1 time he wasn't

Plus 1

Kid felt himself floating. He didn't know why, but he felt so light. He was confused as he floated in this dark abyss. There was something waiting for him, but he didn't know what. He looked at every corner until a bright light blinded him.

He squinted and looked at the the bright light. He reached his hand forward and-

"He is going to be alright, right Stein?"

That voice.

"Of course he is. He's your son remember? Although, it may take some time for him to recover, even with his Reaper healing abilities"

That voice too.

"Sir, you should be resting as well. You didn't get away from that battle unscratched either"

That voice is gentle.

"I know Maka. But, I am worried more about Kiddo than my own injuries. They can wait and you need to be resting as well young lady"

That voice again. It's so warm and comforting to hear.

"Sir, you really should be laying down at least"

That voice sounded familiar. They all sounded familiar. So very familiar.

The familiar voice huffed and I felt the thing I was lying on dip next to me.

"Are you happy now Death Scythe???"

The voice was annoyed but they felt very warm.

"Uh.....not exactly what I had in mind ya know"

"Mehhh. My son. My rules. So deal with it"

Huh? I'm the voice's son???

The warmth next to me went away and I was a little sad. The voice spoke again and it was sadder.

"Besides, my precious baby boy wouldn't be like this if I were stronger. Had I dealt with Asura more differently in the Death Room. Had I actually been stronger to take him down during the Anniversary party. Then neither Kiddo nor the rest of us would be here right now."

The silence that followed afterwords could be cut with a knife. The voice was sad and felt regretful.

"Sir, it was my fault. Had I not left your side we could've dealt with him at the party"

The guilt was in the air and it brought a tension in the room.

"No, if we're putting the blame on people it should be me"

"Stein"

"Had we dealt with Medusa a lot faster. We could've helped Kid and Black*Star defeat Eureka and Free and stopped them from reviving the Kishin"

Suddenly a growl was heard and a stern but concerned voice spoke up.

"Alright enough!!!! We don't need to be playing the blame game. It was no ones fault. If something was done differently, then it wouldn't even matter. The fact of the matter is that we're all alive, injured but alive. So shut yer mouths and stop playin the blame game"

"You're right Liz. I'm sorry and thank you"

Liz...my weapon and that other voice...it was....DAD!!! Suddenly I feel so much more heavier and dizzier. The light was coming closer. I covered my eyes and felt myself being engulfed by the light.

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt really heavy. I winced and felt the pain in my chest. I struggled to open my eyes and somehow did it without making any noises. I turned my head slightly and saw my dad's back. I struggle to lift my hand up and I eventually did it and reached out to tug on his sleeve.

At how fast he turned his head, I'm surprised that he didn't get whiplash. I saw the emotions flicker in his eyes until they eventually filled with water and he gently laid himself on me. I brought my hand up and patted his back.

"I'm alright Dad"

I turned my eyes and saw everyone else with tears in their eyes. I grimaced a little as I felt my dad shaking with the tears that he was letting out. It was rare to see my dad show emotions, but when he did he went a little overboard.

"Papa, stop, you're getting to be really *huff* embarrassing and its sort of *huff* hard to breath with you on me"

The elder Reaper sat up again with crocodile tears in his eyes and on his face. He looked at his son with a sort of authority in his eyes and voice as he spoke.

"I'm your father and you're injured. I'm allowed to do this young man"

Kid huffed lightly and let his Dad fuss over him. He watched the older God move around the room, before looking out the window and smiling at the thought of their rekindled future.


End file.
